Es mas que una aventura
by xXx.SeTSuNa kYouRa.xXx
Summary: Miradas d las q nace una esperanza.ilusion q crece n el secreto,ese amor es solo privilegio de los verdaderos amantes,mentiras sin mas futuro q el fracaso provocadas por el cariño egoista,pasion prohibida exclusiva de sus corazones SasuTen ShikaIno
1. La mirada que desencadena el engaño

Declaimer: los personajes tragicamente no me pertenecen son propiedad y exclusiva de Masashi kishimoto, pero en mi deseo de hacer locuras los he tomado prestados, para que tomen parte en esta historia que se escribe sin intencion de lucro

Esta historia para mi es una gran ilusion jaja nacio en mi por una noche de insomnio y una experiencia extraña es el reflejo de que el amor puede despegar con una sola mirada y florecer en encuentros prohibidos estoy segura de q quien guste de estas parejas la disfrutara y aunque se que la aundiencia talvez no sea abrumadora espero que quien se de la oportunidad de leerla disfrute la historia llevara seguimiento a las relaciones SasuTen y ShikaIno desde puntos de vista que cambiaran y se intercalaran entre los personajes espero ser constante y que esto pueda funcionar!!

espero les guste!!

* * *

Una mirada desataría una de las más grandes mentiras…

Claridad, divino regalo que para esas horas ya brindaba aquel sol que se posaba libre en ese marco azul, colándose por cada rincón en la aldea hasta una singular habitación, con las ventanas apenas abiertas, ocasionando la molestia de la chica que ahí descansaba. Resignada a volver a la realidad, la kunoichi abría sus ojos lentamente impidiendo ser deslumbrada por aquel travieso rayo de luz que apenas atravesaba su habitación, Se tendría que alistar, pues hoy partiría en una misión, corta, si acaso un día, dos talvez, documentos importantes que hacia falta llevar a algún pueblo vecino en el país del fuego, que mas peligro que algún ladrón, no había mas interés en aquel viaje, era lo que pensaba hasta ahora, ajena a cualquier jugada que el destino le tuviera preparada, que mas daba tendría que hacerlo fuera ese su deseo o no. Una vez consiente de lo que le esperaba, comenzó con una ducha, pues su equipaje estaba preparado desde la noche anterior. Un baño, un café preparado con prisa y salio lista a partir.

En el camino se hacia notorio que pocas cosas en Konoha habían cambiado. Distante de lo que era su vida, un total caos, forzada abandonar al hombre de quien vivió enamorada, ahora pensaba en aquel amor como un juego cruel del que su corazón quiso formar parte…Hyuga Neji, actual jefe del Clan Hyuga tras la muerte de su tío Hiashi, y que posteriormente el mismo llamaría "Su difunto SUEGRO" si a Neji se le impuso un matrimonio con la heredera del Souke, Hinata Hyuga, su prima y ahora esposa, para preservar una descendencia Hyuga legitima y que su técnica sucesoria no se perdiera en un matrimonio con algún… Ninja cualquiera, como llaman a un ninja sin alguna técnica especial de herencia, era una explicación que a algún enfermo le perecería razonable, pero para aquella chica fue ver cada una de sus esperanzas caer y no solo eso sino saber que esa misma explicación llego a ella de los labios del mismo hombre a quien decidió confesarle su amor y que con frialdad y aquella razón la rechazo, Tenten, para quien las "circunstancias" significaron el final de nada mas que un sueño, había elegido seguir su vida y ahí se encontraba imponiéndose como una de las mejores kunoichis en konoha, la maestra de armas, quien seguía su vida pensando en ese amor como solo un capricho de un corazón terco como el que ella poseía, seguía su vida y no la detendría por una ilusión caída, había logrado sobresalir a los ojos de quien siempre admiro, la quinta hokage de konoha, que le había dado su confianza y apoyo, pese a ello cada una de sus misiones significaban una eterna competencia con…Haruno Sakura la alumna estrella de la Tsunade, la portadora de ese nombre se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de Konoha, sitio al que llegaba la ninja de mirada marrón

_-Tenten buenos días- _la esmeralda saludaba de forma cortes como siempre había sido en el tipo de relación que llevaban aquellas dos, pero sakura no se encontraba sola a su lado volviendo de la misión se encontraba, un chico al que hacia ya muchos años no viera…

-_Sakura, Uchiha-san buenos días, que gusto que ya hallan regresado- _la chica de los chonguitos dirigió curiosa la mirada al hombre que acompañaba a su amiga/rival,la razon, no la sabia, notar que era bien parecido no era raro, pero habia algo mas en ella para no poder despegar de el una deslumbrante mirada, podria ser que fuera esta la primera ocasión que lo veía desde su primer encuentro en los exámenes chunnin, antes de que abandonara la villa o se llegara a enterar de su regreso, y pese a eso el devolvió a ella una mirada intensa, desbordante de algo que ella no atinaba a describir pero que le hizo estremecer, pero aun vacilante ella pudo sostener el desafio que pretendian esas perlas negras... disimulo aquella sensación con una bien ensayada sonrisa, ese chico causo en ella una revolucion extraña, no podia seprar el contacto entre esa intrigante mirada que el le brindaba y sus ojos llenos de una inexplicable curiosidad…

_-Chicos que curioso encontrarlos aquí, buenos días_- quien ahora saludaba era una de las chicas en la aldea a quien la castaña podía llamar abiertamente su amiga, no pudo notar el momento en que llego, por una simple razon, se perdia en ese oscuro mar que poseia el ultimo Uchiha

_- Inocerda cuanto tiempo!!_-

_- Lo mismo opino frontuda- _la mirada de Ino cambio de forma brusca al notar a la persona que las acompañaba- _Sasuke, que bueno verte_- dirigía el saludo y su mirada por primera vez al chico, percatándose de que este no fue siquiera escuchado por aquel, que tenia una mirada firme solo en Tenten- _y bien a ¿donde van?_- la rubia preguntaba tratando de olvidar el hecho de que a su saludo se lo llevo el viento

-_Nosotros vamos regresando de nuestra ultima misión antes de nuestra fiesta de compromiso- _la esmeralda lo decía con una gran ilusión siendo desbordada en la alegría de esas palabras, mas el comentario tuvo una reacción diferente en cada uno de los que escuchaban, a Sasuke la mención de su compromiso no significaba mas que molestia por ser en Konoha, solo uno mas de los matrimonios a la fuerza, en ese momento Sasuke aparto por fin aquella mirada que a Tenten comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta, mientras que la castaña también se sintió extraña ante el comentario, fue una sensación de sorpresa pero en nada agradable, sentía una opresión en su pecho, fue una noticia inesperada y siendo sincera con ella misma, perturbadora, su pecho se oprimia por una sensacion desconocida...

-_ Wow me alegra, al menos espero que me inviten a la fiesta ^.^_- para Ino era una gran alegría el que su amiga lograra estar al lado de quien ama y aquellas palabras eran ciertas, ante el comentario de Ino, las chicas presentes recordaron con algo de pesar lo que había pasado con el único chico a quien Ino realmente quiso…El ahora estaba en Suna cuidando del hijo que ahora compartía con la que alguna vez fue embajadora de su país en Konoha, Shikamaru había tenido una relación corta con la rubia de la aldea de la arena pero cuando estaban por romper surgió el polémico embarazo, debido a eso tuvo q abandonar una promesa, para Ino fue un golpe duro, y le había costado trabajo el sobreponerse, la castaña sabia por lo que pasaba y ambas fueron un apoyo la una para la otra en esas épocas, es por eso que se consideraban grandes amigas

-_ Por supuesto, pronto se repartirán las invitaciones para la ceremonia de compromiso y ambas están invitadas…, espero verlas ahí no Sasuke?_- Sakura no paraba de mirar a su prometido con gran cariño pero…

-_Mhpm- _Sasuke continuaba distante de la conversación y se veía molesto

_- ¿Tenten tú no me has dicho a donde vas?- _fue en ese momento que ajeno a la atención de la esmeralda y la castaña, la atención del ojinegro regreso, y aunque poco obvio la rubia lo pudo notar

_- A yo voy a una misión sencilla, iré a entregar un pergamino a la aldea del té, es una misión de 1 o 2 días y ¿tu que misión tienes?_

-_ Yo…-_ la mirada de la ojiazul se torno algo sombría-_ tengo que arreglar algunos negocios que tiene Konoha… con el Kazekage Gaara…- _para Tenten esta no era una buena señal pues no creía que para Ino fuera buena la posibilidad de algún encuentro con el Nara.

-_ ¿Iras sola?-_ la trigueña lo preguntaba con gran preocupación pues mientras en el aire quedara la posibilidad de tal encuentro para ella seria muy duro enfrentarlo sin alguien que la apoye

La mirada de la rubia se clavaba en el suelo al comprender la preocupación de su amiga, no deseaba que ella se alterase pero temía no poder con ello sola.

-_ Perdonen pero Sakura y yo debemos irnos, tenemos que entregar nuestro reporte- _el heredero Uchiha tomo a su pareja de la mano, para extrañeza de las tres chicas incluyendo a la mencionada, Tenten comprendió que en el aire había quedado un tema en el que ellos no debían entrometerse y ajeno a los reclamos de la pelirosa, ambos se marcharon, sakura siendo forzada por el shinobi que la acompañara, era dificil aceptarlo pero aun siendo alguien cercana a Ino, Sakura tenia presente que hace mucho que se habia distanciado de la rubia; dirigio una ultima mirada a la escena que habia dejado atras. Se alejo de ella justo en el momento en que la rubia habia necesitado mas que nunca de una amiga, mas aunque no fuera ella, Ino habia la habia encontrado y esa habia sido...

-_ Tenten…-_ la mencionada giro para encontrarse con un par de zafiros que derramaban un mar de lagrimas, la castaña capturo a su amiga en un abrazo, con la esperanza de frenar ese dolor, pero los sollozos de la rubia no se detenían-_…Tenten no quiero ir sola...._- la angustia de la ojiazul crecía y las esperanzas de que ella pudiera con ello en Tenten desaparecían, por ahora ella no podría hacer mucho

-_Ino, por ahora tendrás que ser fuerte, en cuanto llegue de mi misión, pediré a la Tsunade el permiso para alcanzarte en Suna, el camino hasta Suna es de cuatro días estaré de regreso en uno y partiré a alcanzarte lo prometo…_- Ino se encontraba ahora mas calmada, pues creía en las palabras de su amiga, y estaba segura de que si ella lo prometía así lo cumpliría- I_no ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaras en Suna?_

-_ No lo se, Tsunade-sama dijo que estas negociaciones ya habían demorado tiempo y no se lograba ningún acuerdo, que por lo menos estaría ahí por unas semanas, y que me darían hospedaje en el hogar del kazekage y haría los tratos directamente con Gaara-_ decir que demoraría semanas era algo alarmante para ambas chicas, seria inevitable el encuentro con el manipulador de sombras, mas aun si compartirían el mismo techo

-_ No te preocupes prometo que estaré ahí para apoyarte-_ miraba con mucha preocupación a su amiga, pero cumpliría lo que había asegurado

_- Perdóname, siempre acabo causándote alguna molestia, por cierto… Tenten, a las afueras de konoha me encontrare con Kankurou-san me acompañara hasta la aldea de la arena- _para la castaña era un gran alivio que su amiga no enfrentara aquel viaje totalmente sola… aunque poco podría suponer acerca de la compañía de aquel muchacho.

_-Me alegra escucharlo, yo aun tengo que esperar el pergamino que me enviara Tsunade-sama, espero no tarde ya demasiado_

_- Yo me tengo que ir, debo encontrarme con Kankuro-san mañana al amanecer_

_- Anda, y recuerda… se fuerte como siempre lo has sido- _la rubia regalo a esa chica que en tanto la había apoyado una sonrisa totalmente sincera y se despidió con un sencillo movimiento de mano, para partir a su futuro martirio, mientras la castaña quedo esperando ansiosa ese pergamino y poder terminar esa misión a tiempo…mas pese a cargar con un apuro tal... en cuanto perdio de vitsta a su amiga, su mente dio un gran giro miro al cielo, mas este solo le devolvio la imagen de aquel chico un enigmatico negro que se compartia entre su rebelde cabello y esos hipnotizantes ojos, que le sucedia no estaba segura, mas trataba de convencerse de que la culpa la tenia Uchiha Sasuke y esa manera de mirarla...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_- Papá…papá…papá-_ la hermosa pequeña saltaba en un lado de la cama, luchando por sacar de su apacible sueño al hombre dueño de tal alegría

-_ Imeko…_- ese era el nombre de su pequeña-_…no seas traviesa-_ la voz que la reprendía era de la mujer que la había traído a este mundo, su madre, Sabaku No Temari-_ Ven aquí linda déjame peinarte_

-_ No, quiero que me peine papá_- el hombre al que llamaba la niña, se resignaba a tener que dejar su descanso, se levantaba un tanto incomodo, mientras abría sus ojos, podía volver a la misma realidad de siempre, la alegría de su vida corriendo de un lado a otro, huyendo de los intentos de su madre de cambiar su peinado, a la pequeña no le gustaba tener su dorada cabellera suelta, mas se negaba a portar alguno de los peinados que insistía en hacerle su madre, en vez de eso despertaba a su padre, para que el al gusto de la pequeña acomodara su lacio cabello en una coleta alta, que para la niña era lo mas cómodo que podía llevar, sentado en la cama, tomo del buró de su lado de la cama uno de los cepillos y una banda negra para el cabello, abría sus brazos para recibir a la emocionada chiquilla por lograr que su padre despertara contento solo para peinarle…

-_ Gracias papi- _la niña sonreía de manera encantadora frente al rostro orgulloso de Shikamaru, mas en el momento en que ella abría sus ojos para mirar la felicidad en el rostro de su padre, este no le mostró mas que un falso intento de sonrisa, no era que el Nara no quisiera a su pequeña, es solo que en su mirada no lograba encontrar lo que a el le hacia falta…froto la cabeza de su pequeña-_ Anda ve a jugar al jardín, quizás encuentres a tu tío y puedas ponerte a jugar con sus muñecos- _el pelinegro hizo caso omiso de la expresión de alegría que se formo en su pequeña ante aquel comentario, giro distante del momento para dirigir su mirada a una de las ventanas de su habitación, encontrando en ese marco solo un poco de lo que añoraba, muy alejado de su alcance un claro azul brindaba a ese día una infinita paz, ese hermoso cielo que sin distinguir cualquier lugar, inmenso regala su belleza a cualquier rincón y a cualquier persona que se detenga a admirarlo, y aunque si, era bello, no se comparaba ni un poco con la alegría que a el le brindaba mirar un azul aun mas vivaz y desbordante de energía, ese cautivante aguamarina que solo podía regalarle la dueña de sus sueños

-_ Kankuro no se encuentra, salio esta mañana rumbo a la frontera de konoha_- ante la mención de su antigua aldea el amo de las sombras regreso a su presente

_- ¿a que ha ido para allá?-_

-_ Se encargara de escoltar a Suna al encargado de las negociaciones que siguen pendientes con la aldea de la hoja_- en el Nara se enmarco la nostalgia, mezclándose con la emoción de volver a ver a alguno de los amigos que dejo atrás, tras tener que volver con su ahora esposa a Suna

_- ¿Quién vendrá?- _podría ser cualquiera, Chouji, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura incluso la propia Tsunade cualquiera a el lo haría muy feliz… incluso talvez podría ser…no...imposible, el Nara dejo salir la descepcion acompañada de un largo suspiro...

-_ Yamanaka Ino…- _una oleada de emociones inundo al chico, sus ojos se llenaron de una inmensa alegría, volvería a admirar aquel hipnotizante azul, y a hundirse en esas problemáticamente encantadoras sonrisas…-_ Te vez contento_- tan grande era esa felicidad que lo embargaba que ni su intelecto pudo advertirle de la situación en que se encontraba, la madre de su hija lo observaba, algo decepcionada de la reacción que tenia, y el no pudo hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para disimularlo, para que molestarse, era imposible esconder tal alegría.

_-Lo estoy…_- no existía la opción de negarlo

* * *

La historia despega con una mirada y... un deseo, volver a verse ¿sucedera? ¿funcionara? esto comienza y lo prometo les gustara todo lo que esta historia tiene para narrar espero la sigan y se den algun tiempo para leerla y antes que nada espero que si ya me han dado una oportunidad me digan que les parece este comienzo y que esperarian de esta historia DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW me gustaria que me dijeran que les parece

Muchas gracias por leer hasta la prxima!! ^.^

mariana


	2. nunca se sabe que esperar

bueno aquie esta el siguiente capitulo, la historia continua, la confusion empieza y con ello la accion, no me gusta el estilo de hacer la historia larga y por eso en este capitulo comienza ya algo entre la pareja principal espero les guste....

* * *

Fresca, la brisa mecía las hojas de aquel bosque al compás en el que el viento desfilaba esparciendo sobre el verde césped el roció de la mañana que comenzaba a caer en el lugar, y ahi al pie de uno de los mas altos pinos que se erguía por sobre de ellos una peculiar pareja, cada uno al pendiente de sus propios pensamientos, y en labor de una tarea sin relación alguna con lo que les preocupase. Ni un lazo que les uniera, desconocidos el uno para el otro, era así como se consideraban y pese a ello unidos por un mismo camino, por un destino en común, traición que le jugaba el destino, como la chica pensara, la mañana anterior ella despertaba atada a una simple misión, un día, acudir en entrega de un pergamino, un viaje de regreso no con un desconocido, sino con un buen amigo, el la aldea del té le esperaba Naruto Uzumaki, y ahora el mismo chico viajaba de vuelta a su aldea con algún otro ninja…pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo era que ahora ella estaba atrapada en un gran viaje a lado de quien menos esperara?…era ahora lo acaparaba las especulaciones de la chica, siendo imposible en ella encontrar una respuesta, tendría que…

_-Sasuke-san…_- era la primera vez que ella tuviera el atrevimiento de llamarle por su nombre, un nombre que acaparaba largos momentos de su pensar hacia ya un par de días, mas aun desde el momento en que despertaba conciente del temprano amanecer que le cubría, el porque no era del todo desconocido pero había llegado algún punto en que para la castaña se volvieran inevitables imágenes y recuerdos que debería ya dejar en el olvido, y algo en ella gustaba de ignorar aquella parte de su razón inundando sus preocupaciones por un cautivador negro y una fría y ronca voz… su rostro tan cerca del propio, y lo que le perturbaba aun mas, lo atrevido de sus manos al…, era justo aquello a lo que se refería, reprendiéndose a si misma, regreso a aquella decisión de dejar aquello a un lado y volver a lo que había iniciado pues ahora el azabache le miraba-¿Quién ha tomado mi misión a la aldea del té?- obligándose la chica se alejaba de aquella ensoñación para continuar el porque de haberle llamado…

_- Sakura…- _el chico dirigía su mirada en dirección a la castaña, ahí estaba otra vez esa gélida mirada que no se cesaba en su intención de helar la intención de la chica en una conversación, y sin embargo una vez mas alterando la frágil paciencia que poseía el moreno, contemplaba en la chica una serena expresión tan falsa para el como su intento en disimular la molestia que le causara a la castaña el trato que se le brindaba, y sin embargo aquella actitud en ambos fue los que les llevara a… el uchiha se esforzaba en no perder la calma ante las imágenes de un recuerdo tal, se desesperaba al no verse capaz de mantener a la chica fuera de su pensar, y sin embargo, no podía alejar de si la molestia que le causara el que él hubiera actuado de aquella manera, no comprendía por que su cuerpo había reaccionado así con su cercanía, por que ese deseo tan grande

_- sa…ku…ra…_- la voz de la chica era casi un susurro, y aun en aquel volumen, lograba apartar al heredero de su pensar y acaparar su atención para si, ajena a tal la chica de mirada marrón lucia extrañada por aquella respuesta, su mirada se desprendía de la retadora amenaza que emanaban esas oscuras perlas, para dirigirla sin ningún sentido a un punto cualquiera en el bosque, muchas cosas se cruzaban en su mente, pero de tantas prefería centrar por ahora su pensar en solo una… Sakura…. Podría ser la responsable en que ella se encontrara en aquel viaje rumbo de Suna…ella era quien regresaba ahora junto con naruto, y de aquella conclusión se esparcían aun mas pensamientos en la trigueña, para ella era duro el solo suponerlo, pues aunque no cualquiera, bien, tampoco eran pocos los que supieran de los sentimientos que encerraban al travieso ninja rubio, en ese instante y consiente la castaña de ello, el rubio sufría sabiéndose al lado de su eterna enamorada, nunca… pese a cualquier cosa aquel chico había arrancado de su corazón a la esmeralda, y llevándose con ello una inmensa tristeza a la indiferencia e ignorancia con que la pelirrosa actuaba respecto al ojiazul, y lo que este guardara para ella, aquello era… injusto…. Bien lo sabia ella, ese viaje no debía terminar asi, y ahora debido a ese cambio de planes ella compartía una nueva e inesperada misión con el heredero Uchiha, misión que se tornaba cada vez más intolerable, aludiendo aquello por parte de la chica, a la arrogancia que desprendía el chico, y la forma en que actuaba con ella, nunca sabia que esperar del chico, y eso le confundía

_- ¿Por qué te interesa?-_ el Uchiha estaba arto de que solo le ignorara, que es lo que pasaba con ella, y porque aquella mirada tan distante, ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿que inconveniente habría en que sakura se encargar de su misión?, era cierto que le molestaba saberse atada a el, pero era muy tarde para encontrar un responsable

-_Porque…-_ atenta de la pregunta, la castaña no daba conciencia de la respuesta que daría…-_ porque, quien estaba en espera del pergamino era Naruto-_ la expresión en el moreno se tornaba seria ante lo que se le aclaraba, esa era la razón de que los pormenores no se le dieran a Sakura frente a el…ella…había atado a su amigo a tal sufrir, y aun asi sakura no podía ser consiente de ello, no le importaba, se había enredado a un compromiso con el ajena a los sentimientos del rubio, y el no pudo hacer por su amigo nada… no porque asi fuera su elección sino por que el enamorado chico le pidió no anteponer su propia felicidad a la de la esmeralda, no pudo evitar esa traición no siendo él el culpable, no había forma en que el heredero no pudiera considerarse a si mismo un traidor-_ ¿Cómo es que todo termino así?-_ la castaña cuestionaba ajena a como pensara y sintiera ahora el azabache…

_-¿Cómo?...mh, te lo diré, fue después de que nos viéramos en las puertas de konoha…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…Flash back…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-No es posible…_- era ya la tercera vez que la pelirosa insistía y con esto una tercera negación por parte de la líder de Konoha

-_ Tsunade-sama es que no puede ir sola…_- hacia diez minutos que la pareja arribaba al despacho de la quinta con la intención de entregar el reporte de la misión que terminaba, mas tras ello, se había desatado una discusión maestra-alumna, Sakura abogando por su preocupación de que Ino partiera en una misión sola hacia Suna y la rubia dirigente de konoha viéndose sin mas salida tras aquella decisión…mas tras la discusión el heredero Uchiha se mostraba ausente y su mente era usurpada por el recuerdo de una mirada…

-_ Lo se Sakura, me fue difícil decidirlo, pero Ino es una kunoichi capaz y tiene habilidad en las relaciones con otras aldeas, además… el estancamiento de estas negociaciones se dio precisamente porque la embajadora de la Arena no deseaba regresar a Konoha tras el malentendido, ella tomo parte en esto, es su deber enfrentar el dilema y solucionarlo- _a la pelirosa le costaba cada vez mas trabajo el intento de que le dejara acompañar a Ino, sin embargo, para Sakura el peso de una responsabilidad como la que la ojiazul tenia para con la aldea no era algo que debiera enfrentar sola

_- Es injusto para ella no poder tener un apoyo en esto…-_ el tono que usaba la esmeralda sonaba cada vez mas preocupante, pues para la quinta aquella no había sido una decisión fácil, aunado al hecho de no ser una decisión propia, pues en ella tomo parte el Kazekage, pidiendo que fuera aquella chica quien se presentara en su aldea y llevara acabo el acuerdo, mas aun el enviarla sola no había sido una buena opción por el contrario, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de peticiones que tenia para aquel momento la aldea, buena o no había sido la única opción para la Tsunade

_- Entiéndelo Sakura no puedo prescindir de las mejores ninjas medico en Konoha, tienes a tu cargo el departamento de emergencia en el Hospital, has estado ausente por la misión pasada, no puedes irte a Suna solo por que si, esas negociaciones tardaran semanas…-_ el reproche de la quinta fue interrumpido por varios golpecillos en la puerta de su oficina

-_ ¿Tsunade-sama?...-_ la voz que se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta pertenecía a la joven asistente de la Hokage

_- Pasa Shizune…-_ la mencionada entraba a la oficina dirigiéndose al escritorio, para depositar sobre el varios archivos que llevaba consigo, pergaminos, libros, carpetas y demás…

-_ Buenas tardes Sakura, Uchiha-san- _para este ultimo aquel saludo pese a intentar pasarlo por alto, dejaba volar su mente hacia un momento que deseaba solo dejar atrás…aquella chica… que era lo que había provocado, la manera en que lo había mirado, con interés, mas no con reproche, como habían sido para el cada una de las miradas que se le dedicaran tras su inesperado regreso a Konoha, cualquiera…todos en aquella habitación, en aquel edificio, en las calles, la aldea entera le reprochaban sus acciones con solo miarle, incluso en Naruto llego a ver aquella expresión mas aquella chica fue la excepción al resto del mundo, para el su mirada reflejaba curiosidad si, interés talvez… y algo mas, que no cabía a atinar mas no reproche o indiferencia, mas aun, siendo presa de una de las miradas mas intimidantes que el moreno haya brindado, ella solo…sonrió, una sonrisa nerviosa… pero no por ello menos…

-_ Este es el pergamino que debe estar esperando Tenten-san- _aquel era el nombre…reclamando una vez más la atención del pelinegro, como podía ser, la plática que solo hace un instante pasaba muy lejos de lo que al moreno importara ahora lo mantuviese al pendiente de lo que se dijera

-_ Tsunade-sama… yo… yo tomare el lugar de Tenten en esa misión…-_ era la esmeralda quien ahora regresaba a la insistencia de sus peticiones, mas aquella había sido una petición algo extraña para cada uno de los que se encontraban en la sala

_-¿…que…que dices?-_ la duda se hacia presente en el habla de la hokage algo aturdida por lo inesperado de aquellas palabras.

_- La misión que tiene Tenten no llevara mas de un día yo regresare pronto-_para el pelinegro, como para la tsunade las palabras de Sakura comenzaban a tener sentido

-_quieres que sea Tenten quien acompañe a Ino ¿no es así?-_ ahora la vista de la esmeralda se dirigía ensombrecida al suelo, asintiendo a lo que insinuaba quien fue su maestra, aquella era, clara, la intención de Sakura, aun sin brindar mirada alguna a la escena, la chica aguardaba con una esperanza casi nula, alguna respuesta por parte de la dirigente, mas sin engañarse, por dentro le abrumaba una mínima molestia en la idea de que fuese la castaña una vez mas quien apoyara a Ino en aquel viaje, mas no por eso era su desear una negativa mas.

_- Sakura, tomaras lugar en la misión a la aldea del Té, llevaras tu el pergamino y entregaras a Tenten un reporte con nuevas indicaciones, buscare quien le acompañe en el viaje, su misión será la de una embajadora mas en Suna- _para Sakura, aquellas palabras brindaban mas que tranquilidad, pero para el ojinegro solo era un capricho mas que se le cumplía a Sakura -S_hizune necesito saber que shinobis se encuentran disponibles para la labor como embajador…- _tras la indicación la joven asistente hojeo varios de los documentos que llevaba consigo, excluyendo del resto dos hojas que comenzó a leer en voz alta…

-_ Los ninjas calificados y disponibles son…Hyuga Hinata_- la rubia negaba queda ante aquel nombre-_…Aburame Shino-_

_- Shino se encuentra realizando investigaciones en los bosques de konoha, no es prudente que las abandone- _tras aquella negativa, se descubría en los pensamientos del heredero Uchiha una inquietante intención de ser el, no solo uno de los candidatos, si no el shinobi elegido para ser la compañía de aquella chica en la misión, un deseo mas que extraño, pero imposible de solo pasar por alto, el ahora formaba parte de tal discusión, y su evidente molestia sería el escondite a su deseo y quedaría solo como algo lógico de su actuar, para el seria una mentira adecuada tras la cual ocultar un creciente e inexplicable interés que surgía en el por la poseedora de un cautivante marrón en su mirar

((El moreno en su narrar omitía algún detalle que tuviera lugar dejando al aire para la castaña uno de los sucesos que al mirar de otra persona excusarían la intención del moreno para partir en aquella misión))

_-…Rock Lee- _aquel chico, de recordar certeramente era uno de los compañeros con quien compartía equipo la castaña, y siendo así una de las opciones mas acertadas para acompañarle, pensamientos que abrumaban en una molesta frustración el sentir del pelinegro, mas siendo consiente solo de lo molesto de la sensación pero queriendo ignorar el porque de ella, pues el moreno insistía en menospreciar aquel interés

-_ Le he asignado ya una misión para el día de hoy- _tras aquel comentario el portador del sharingan volviera a la realidad con una renovada intención de saltar a la platica como un candidato.

-_…Hyuga Neji-_ aquel nombre despertó en el Uchiha algún recuerdo que tuviera sobre la maestra de armas, aquel chico le parecía ahora el candidato perfecto para la misión por ser como el recordaba, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Tenten, y usando aun mas su memoria, quien lucia, deduciendo solo un poco, alguien bastante cercano a ella, mas en contra de sus predicciones la tsunade negaba nuevamente en silencio a la opción de el chico, mas llevando un poco mas su lógica era la segunda negativa que la tsunade daba a un Hyuga, no siendo extraño aquel detalle si no que no se dio explicación al por que de la negación como había sucedido con el resto de los candidatos que se habían dejado de lado

_- Tsunade-sama…etto…el ultimo en la lista es…_-la morena dirigía una discreta mirada al joven presente en la sala, mientras el mencionado se daba cuenta de la posición que jugaba para el momento, asegurándose para si el hecho de ser elegido

-_ Soy yo…_- el joven sintió, para si mismo, lo precipitado en su respuesta mas al nacer en el como un impulso, aquello fue para la Tsunade la pauta para pensar que insistía en ser el quien se hiciera cargo, descubriendo cierta intención en los pensamientos del chico que miraba insistente a una dudosa tsunade, era un shinobi inteligente, sagaz y de habilidades únicas, mas a ella le era imposible dejar de lado todo lo que había significado en la villa su traición, su elección no era un imposible, pero seria la primer misión sin la compañía de Sakura, pensamiento que se compartía en todos los presentes, con un diferente significado para cada quien…sin embargo se contaría con Tenten como alguien que lo vigilase como la propia tsunade, poco a poco en la mente de la Tsunade aquella posibilidad se concretaba…

_- Sakura…-_ la distante pelirosa regresaba de sus dudas al llamado de la Tsunade- _iras con Shizune para ser informada de los pormenores acerca de la misión que se te ha dado…-_ en Sakura era claro el deber de acatar aquella misión pero no sin arrepentirse de ser Sasuke quien viajara a Suna-_…yo daré los pormenores de las negociaciones con Suna a Sasuke…_

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿por…que?-_ la chica volvía una mirada confusa al moreno quien perturbado, pero mostrándose aun sereno, mantenía aun aquella frialdad en sus ojos, culparía ahora a sakura por ello, por encontrarse atada a el, por ser ella quien los orillara a aquel momento…_-porque…tu? –_ Ahora el semblante del chico cambiaba una sorpresa que provenía de lo inesperado de lo que hablaba pues ella contrariaba siempre lo que el supusiera_- tu fuiste quien pretendió venir aquí… ¿no es así?- _el tono de la chica se había elevado debido a la ira que aquella posibilidad le causara-_…¿Por qué… por qué si me miras con tal desprecio? ¿porque si tu me odias?...¿porque?...y si me odias ¿Por qué anoche…?_- la castaña frenaba su reclamo mientras volvía a su mente el recuerdo de lo sucedido, compartiendo aquel momentáneo pensar con el chico que le acompañaba, y miraba furioso a donde se encontrara…

Anoche…

- ¡ya basta!...- la pareja se había detenido a la orilla de un claro de aquel bosque, planeaban descansar, el moreno lo pensaba innecesario, mas había sido una imposición de su compañera, ganándose con ello una mirada aun mas gélida del heredero por su intención de preocuparse, y sin embargo, al ceder a lo que ella le había propuesto, al pretender acomodar la mochila que llevaba, ella había jalado bruscamente de la camisa que llevaba y le gritaba de esa manera, con reclamos que al Uchiha le parecían sin sentido y aun mas, le molestaban siendo acompañados por la furia destellante en una mirada de un intenso café- estoy cansada… ¿Qué problema tienes…porque me miras de esa manera…si no deseabas venir te hubieras negado a esta misión…estoy cansada de que mires con ese desden que he hecho para ganarlo?...- la intensidad que tenia al encararlo, todos esos cuestionamientos sin sentido… no era la primer persona con quien el fuera frio… mas si la primera a quien le molestara de esa manera, una de las pocas personas quien se atreviera a retar a Sasuke Uchiha

- suéltame…- el chico jalo bruscamente su brazo, zafando el agarre de la castaña, aparto su atención de ella, se giro hacia el árbol en que pretendia dejar su mochila, pero una vez mas ella insistía molesta en la actitud con que le trataban, se acerco a el deteniéndose a un lado de aquél tronco y mirándolo furiosa

- No te dejare si no me respondes… ¿Qué es lo que…- su voz se esfumo… y la conmoción alejaba su pensar de lo que intentaba decir… en un instante el moreno había tomado su brazo golpeándole contra el árbol y aprisionándola con su cuerpo, detenía su muñeca con una de sus manos y la otra recargaba su peso al tronco impidiendo la salida de la chica por el otro lado mas eso no era lo que le perturbaba, sino que, revolviendo sus pensamientos, ahora dos oscuros onix le encaraban llenos de ira, pero en los planes de la castaña no estaba el rendirse

- no te creas especial…- el chico, amenazador acercaba su rostro, ahora le molestaba aun mas el que la maestra de armas no se perturbara por la manera en que el la retara, aquellos cacaos aun le mostraban la insolencia de su temperamento como a el le parecía, sosteniendo aun una mirada cargada de la ira y frustración de saberse aun sin una respuesta.

- ¿a no?... dime con tu antiguo equipo, o con quien estuvieras en una misión, nunca dirigiste una sola palabra a tus compañeros, esta es la primera vez que me dices algo en los dos dias que llevamos viajando e igual que todas las miradas que me lanzaras desde que salimos de las puertas, tu voz y tus ojos siempre desprecian cada uno de los gestos que tengo contigo… me canse de sonreír tras tu desden… me aburrí de intentar conversar, no valía la pena… pero también me canse de no poder saber nada de quien me acompaña…- en el moreno eso despertaba aun mas su ira, ella conocía su nombre, y lo que todos en la aldea sabían…¿Qué mas quería conocer…no era ya suficiente para juzgarlo y desear estar lejos de el…? ¿Quien era ella…porque actuaba de esa manera… porque le miraba y le trataba con…amabilidad?

- Es justamente eso lo que me molesta…sabes mi nombre y eso es suficiente- la propia chica sabia que con aquel nombre venia también un extenso pasado… pero aquello lo sabia solo por chismes, comentarios en konoha y nada mas como juzgar a alguien por la forma en que lo ven los demás… para ella eso no era nuevo… ella había sido ya una vez juzgada por lo que era y no por quien realmente era…

- El vengador Uchiha eh?- la mirada del chico ahora ensombrecía la rabia que simulaba hacia un instante…-¿así es como quieres que te mire?

- ¿Por qué no simplemente lo haces…como todos los demás…- la voz del chico ya no era imponente, no era retadora, era cansada, débil, su mirada carecía del desprecio característico, y se colaba en la mente de la castaña con una solo adjetivo: necesitada, un rostro que nadie había vislumbrado en el moreno, la barrera que había sido derrumbada por una suave mirada marrón y una… como lo había pensado desde el primer instante que la vio, una hermosa sonrisa- ¿Por qué…porque eres tan dife…- su hablar fue acallado por los labios ajenos, su mirada se perdió en el mar chocolate de la chica que le besaba, y tantos pensamientos desaparecían siendo empujados por la sensación de esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, soltó su muñeca, y sus manos, inconscientes se detuvieron en la cadera de la castaña , empujando solo un poco su cuerpo contra el árbol, el se perdía en el delicioso sabor que se degustaba en los labios ajenos, rápidamente se sintió deseoso de mas, y provocativa su lengua acaricio el labio inferior de la maestra de armas y ella presa aun del deseo que aquel chico había provocado, dio paso a la curiosa lengua que descubría exquisitas sensaciones para ambos, las manos de la chica intensificaron el beso al rodear el cuello del heredero y atraerle mas hacia ella… fue en ese momento que ansiosas, las manos del moreno ascendían de la cadera de la chica ocultas bajo la tela del suéter, rozando la tersa y desnuda piel de la castaña, ocasionando escalofríos en ella al acariciarle delicadamente

…¿pero en que estaba pensando?... ¿hacia cuanto que le permitía a alguien jugar con sus emociones de esa manera?…nunca nadie había logrado que el, Sasuke Uchiha se mostrara débil…

El cuerpo de la morena se impacto bruscamente con el tronco, las caricias del chico se habían detenido, y ahora las mismas manos le empujaban y lastimaban al mantenerla atrapada contra el árbol…

-… me… lastimas- la chica se quejaba, debido a lo intenso en la manera en que el la presionaba, su voz era entrecortada pues aun buscaba el aire que le parecía innecesario en aquel beso…

- te pido que me odies y tu me besas!!- el chico presionaba aun mas los hombros de la chica contra el tronco, desprendiendo de la chica un quejido sordo por el dolor

- no te puedo odiar- la mirada de la chica le encaraba una vez mas con renovado ímpetu no concebía aun ninguna lógica en como la chica actuaba, le reclamaba, le encaraba, lo retaba…lo debilitaba y aun después lo besaba… el no atinaba a describirle, y ahora conociéndole aun siendo el presa del odio y desprecio de cada una de las personas con quien se topaba, esa chica se plantaba diferente y el solo caía en cada uno de sus juegos…jamás…jamás…se había rendido ante nada… no podía ser esta la excepción

- ¡¿POR QUE?!- el volumen que llevara aquel grito, causo que varias aves en el bosque, asustadas se alejaran de aquella escena, el chico giro alejándose de ella

- por la misma razón por la que tu me tratas de esa manera, porque me inquieta tu forma de ser para conmigo, aun si es así como eres con todos, hay algo que cambia cuando es a mi a quien te diriges, me inquieta la forma en que me miras….- el chico dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al bosque…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Anoche… te fuiste…huiste…preferiste huir ¿Por qué?- aquellas imágenes aun le inquietaban, revolvían sus pensamientos y le confundían, y mas que ello, su corazón se detenía por un segundo y al siguiente latía desbocado, una sensación que no podía describir, le estremecía el recordarlo, y en aquel momento no tenia ni corazón ni mente, solo era su cuerpo estremeciéndose en su beso y sus caricias…

- olvídalo, olvida todo, para ti fue fácil dejarlo a un lado, hazlo… olvídalo y continuemos la misión- así había sido, al regresar de la caminata que dio al bosque no le encontró…la fogata estaba prendida, cerca de esta varias bolas de arroz y un poco de pescado…y ella no…pero no había sido difícil después suponer donde estaba…dormida, yacía perdida en el sueño dentro de su tienda, ajena a lo que el recordara la chica le miraba ahora con gran desconcierto a lo que había dicho- vayámonos ya…- el heredero se marchaba dejando una vez mas cierta distancia en el camino aventajando a la maestra de armas

XxXxXx CON INO xXxXxX

Aquello le desesperaba más y más, hacia ya tres días que emprendiera tal camino, y en el, dos habían sido en extremo perturbadores, siendo su acompañante quien complicara aun más el camino que ella llevara y derrumbando el esfuerzo con que buscaba en ella misma calma. En Suna se anunciaba ya su pronta llegada para alivio de varios representantes de la aldea entre ellos el propio kazekage y sin embargo para la esperada embajadora no dejaba de ser una gran preocupación la sola idea de poner un pie en la aldea ninja del país del viento… no le desagradaba la idea de pasar alguno días en el lugar… el maestro marionetista le narraba de grandes atractivos en la aldea invitándole a recorrerlos en su compañía, creando grandes expectativas de la poderosa nación, mas de haber sido cualquier otra persona se encontraría ya deseoso de la llegada mas en el pensamiento de la ojiazul se despertaban recuerdos que creía enterrados, sembrando en su corazón la fuerte angustia de la mano con la incertidumbre y el miedo a revivir el dolor de negarse a si misma la felicidad que a su lado encontró en algún momento de su vida…

-Ino-san…ino-san…- una vez mas la insistencia del chico turbaba su pensar mas ahora le agradecía el que le llamara al sentir en ella la necesidad de ahogar aquellos recuerdos con saldaos cristales…una…dos…dos pequeñas lagrimas habían escapado de aquellos ensombrecidos zafiros, mas quien ahora le llamaba no tuvo siquiera la intención de mirarle, pasando por alto la tristeza de la rubia que viajaba a su lado

- ¿Qué pasa?- en la manera de ino al hablar se descubría el desinterés por lo que le quisieran decir, y pese a aquello al ninja de la arena aquello no parecía siquiera importarle, no prestaba atención a la manera en que le hablaran a el solo le importaba que la rubia aceptara uno de tantos paseos que le había propuesto, la energía que imprimía al hablar de las maravillas de su aldea, la manera melosa de llamarla, lo petulante de su habla al referirse a el mismo presumiendo tan solo al aire sus habilidades tanto como nija como de guía turístico, tanto bla bla… a Ino no podía importarle menos pero no podía hacer nada mas, quería mantener a su mente tranquila y alejada de lo que le esperaba en…

- hemos llegado…- a unos metros delante de la vista de ambos se alzaban imponentes las murallas que rodeaban la aldea de la arena, y en el medio el sendero que recorrería al entrar de lleno a la majestuosa Suna.

Ahí… cruzando tal sendero seria recibida en los aposento en que el Kazekage vivía acompañado de quienes formaban su familia… ese seria su hogar en el porvenir de las siguientes semanas compartiría aquel lugar con…viviría bajo el mismo techo que… compartiría incluso la mesa con… con quien compartió alguna vez su alma entera ahí en la aldea de Suna… Shikamaru Nara construía una vida lejos de ella… ahora ella seria la intrusa…

Un regalo espero les guste…

No podía verter una lagrima mas, por alguna razón, en el momento en que el había desaparecido en la espesura del bosque, en ella había caído un gran peso… su desprecio… nunca pudo sentirse mas tonta…ella le había contrariado, le había enfrentado, le había desafiado, mas aun le había besado, solo por el desespero y el deseo propio… por algún extraño deseo había olvidado aquel desden con que el la había tratado, frente a ella tuvo a un Sasuke diferente, y todo lo había arruinado por sus ilógicos pensamientos… había arruinado su propio interés en que el la viera sin su característica indiferencia, que le reconociera como su compañera… todo lo que pretendió alguna vez ella misma lo había arruinado… tanto era el reproche con ella misma que no podía hacer mas que llorar, había desquitado su ira propia había lanzado cada arma que llevara consigo aun mas había intentado preparar algo comestible, prendió el fuego… acomodo debidamente su tienda…hizo y deshizo y la ansiedad en ella no decrecía… al punto de sentirse sin mas energía para estar de pie…agotada en mas de solo llorar recostada en su tienda le había vencido el sueño…deseando que fueran sus ya acostumbrados recuerdos los que usurparan una mas de sus noches como lo hacían en cada una tras el gran evento en la aldea de la hoja que se celebro en honor del honorable clan Hyuga y sus nuevos lideres…entrego su angustia a un martirio diferente y sin una lagrima mas que verter quedo profundamente dormida…

No le podía importar menos la comida que se le ofrecía, el calor que brindaba el fuego, aun menos concebía la idea de dirigirse a su tienda y entregarse al descanso que para ese entonces reclamaba ya su cuerpo al no haber dormido durante los últimos días……lo único que inquietaba el pensar del heredero… ¿Dónde rayos estaba ella…?, frustrado en mas por lo extraño de su pensar cerraba sus ojos buscando algo mas de paciencia para el mismo… a sus oídos llegaba lo apacible del sonido de una tranquila respiración… no era nada difícil de suponer, tras el se hallaban dos tiendas, la propia en que nada era diferente a como el lo había acomodado, y en la que una chica de apacible semblante descansaba entregándose al descanso tras un agotador viaje, descubriéndose de pie en la entrada de tal tienda, se reprochaba una vez mas a si mismo por lo impulsivo de su actuar, y sin embargo no podía negarse el hecho de que le inquietaba el que ella solo durmiera mientras en el una oleada de emociones le hacían perder la tranquilidad y alejarle de cualquier posibilidad de solo descansar…una vez mas en sus pensamientos no dio conciencia a sus movimientos, se encontraba ya dentro de la tienda, observando a quien inconsciente, le acompañaba… ella era simplemente diferente… ¿habría olvidado simplemente ya todo?... lo había dejado a un lado y se había dispuesto a descansar en una tranquilidad que a el le exasperaba por ir en contra de todo lo que el pensara y ahora mismo experimentara, ella era realmente diferente a todo lo que concibiera en una chica, , en un principio fue indiferente a los desprecios del moreno pensando el que no le importaba el que le odiara un traidor, y contrario ella le había reprochado su indiferencia, lo que nadie se atreviera, a ella siempre le importo la frialdad con que le trato, ni una sola palabra tras dos días de camino, mas si incesantes miradas cargadas con el desden del chico en cada uno de los intentos de ella por demostrar su característica amabilidad... mas nada podía desconcertarle mas que el que ella le haya besado… de todo, gritos, que le golpeara incluso alguna arma que le hiriera y una vez mas contradiciéndole le había besado ella había asaltado su calma, le había confundido con un beso y el… el se había dejado llevar por aquellos calidos labios los mismos q ahora miraba en la chica recostada frente a el, aquellos labios ahora semiabiertos acompañando su lenta respiración arqueados en una media sonrisa…aquello era lo que había llevado a corresponder aquel beso, a desear el sabor de la suave textura y el calido contacto de aquellos labios sobre los propios…y esa sonrisa era para él el imán que le llevara a acercarse ahora al rostro dormido de la castaña, un suave beso, la inconciencia de un deseo que despertaba la apacible inocencia del semblante que la "peligrosa" maestra de armas le mostrara ahora, muy tarde se descubrió lleno de ira una vez mas contra si mismo, ella rompía toda lógica en su pensar y en su actuar, se alejaría de ella, le mantendría lejos y ella lo llegaría a odiar hasta desear nunca volver a verle, el ultimo uchiha no se daría el lujo de perder contra la hipocresía de una chica mas…salio de la tienda aun con una confusa ira inundándole, la culpable de aquello seria, a los ojos del moreno, ella, su actuar, su hablar su manera de sonreír y aun mas su mirar, ese café que inundo su sueño tan pronto el Uchiha se rindiera a su cansancio.

* * *

Espero la hayan disfrutado, a mi me gusto mucho la manera en que quedo el capitulo pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra gracias a quienes leen y aun mas a quienes dejaron sus reviews espero sigan la hsitoria y a todos vamos opinen y ayudenme con eso de la inspiracion cualquier comentario es bienvenido de cualquier clase hasta criticas sadicas y crueles no importa opinen!!! reviews!!!

hasta la prox actualizacion!!


	3. solo recuerdos

eee!! ya lo subi perdon perdon perdon enserio se quetarde muchisimo pero realmente me costo trabajo, este capitulo me fascino como quedo y espero a ustedes tambien!! se los dejo!!

* * *

Miraba solo su inseguro caminar, deseaba ignorar la sensación que provocaba escuchar todas esas voces cada vez mas y mas cerca.

-_hermano ha llegado tu embajadora_- el joven que la presentaba tomo su mano, pero a ella poco le importaba, notaba como le llevaba mas a prisa, su paso se acelero, y era lo único que miraba, no despegaba su mirada ni un solo instante del piso, y quien estaba a su lado no comprendía, ella no deseaba llegar a Suna, aparto su mano bruscamente, cuando aquella sensación de desasosiego se apodero por completo de su cuerpo.

- _Señorita Yamanaka, es un alivio y un gusto que haya llegado- _su cuerpo cedia a la situación, era el kazekage quien se dirigía a ella y le saludaba, fue el primer instante en que su vista perdio sus pies para mirar solo al líder de la aldea.

_- es un gusto para mi verle también-_ la rubia se inclino a manera de saludo, y fue en ese instante que una pequeña figura se detenía a un lado del pelirrojo,

_- tío, tío-_ la pequeña tiraba del traje que llevaba quien respondía a esa encantadora manera de llamarle, su tío la miraba atento, igual que la chica de quien había robado la atención- _mira lo que le traje a nuestra invitada_-

- _es muy bella, ¿Por qué no se la das?-_ la pequeña sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a la embelesada rubia, quien solo la miraba algo aturdida, ninguna conclusión llegaba aun a su mente, pues se sabia aun perdida en la bella y vivaz mirada de la pequeña, los ojos negros mas lindos que imaginara, era una niña realmente preciosa, de repente sintió la cercanía de la flor que tapaba su vista, era una hermosa rosa de color blanco, divina y para ella era fácil notar que estaba recién cortada, tomo la flor entre sus manos, y sonrió devolviendo el gesto a la pequeña

_- Muchas gracias es muy be…_

_- Imeko ven ya-_ la flor cayo de sus manos, la pequeña se sorprendió, mientras que la invitada solo sentía como un creciente dolor comenzaba en su pecho y se expandía a cada parte sensible en su cuerpo, se formo un gran nudo en su garganta, antes de que las lagrimas le derrotaran una vez mas se acerco al oído de la niña

_- regresa con tu mami…-_ la niña le sonrió una ultima vez mientras Ino se esforzaba en devolver el gesto pero su cuerpo no podría resistir mas a la angustia que crecía dentro de ella, su mirada se perdió mirando la rosa que callo de sus manos, sabia que debía ser fuerte y lo seria, fue solo una lagrima la que escapo llevando encerrado todo aquel dolor, tan ajeno a todas las miradas que ni siquiera notaran aquel cristal, cerro sus ojos como intentando frenar toda esa tristeza que necesitaba salir, y logrando encontrar en ella esa temeraria fuerza de resistirlo abriendo una vez mas sus ojos, su mirar lo interrumpía otra vez esa hermosa flor, la tomo de las manos que se la ofrecían, y levantaba la vista, el kazekage la miraba de manera serena, y después de que ella recibiera la flor, las manos libres del joven líder se encargaron de borrar de su mejilla el rastro que dejara el cristal que probaba toda la fuerza que poseía su alma

_- perdóname por decirlo pero… Bienvenida- _el pelirrojo sonrió, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento propio de culpa por lo sucedido

_- descuide y muchas gracias- _ino tomo de la mano que le ofrecía el dirigente y camino al tiempo que el, la niña, escapando una vez mas de los regaños de su madre se acerco a la rubia y tiro de su ropa, Ino le miro un tanto extrañada pero la niña no lucia la linda sonrisa que esperaba

_- no te gusto tu regalo_- la mayor de las rubias comprendió lo que había pasado

_- es la flor mas bella que me han regalado pequeña-_ al rostro de la preocupada niña regreso la sonrisa que tan bien le sentaba

_- puedes llamarme imeko, ese es mi nombre- _la ojiazul acaricio su cabello y sonrió una vez mas para ella

_- de acuerdo imeko-chan-_pero la rubia dudaba de la mirada picara que ahora poseía la pequeña le miraba curiosa y no solo a ella

_-¿yo puedo decirte tía?-_ La niña miraba con inocencia la forma en que su tío tomaba la mano de la recién llegada, y le pareció fácil llegar a sus propias conclusiones, era una niña muy lista y los dos jóvenes lo habían notado, un poco incomoda y con un discreto sonrojo en sus mejillas, la ojiazul soltó su mano al tiempo que el kazekage tomaba a la niña en sus brazos y le cargaba al tener sus dos manos libres

_- mejor dile solo señorita, como una niña educadita-_ la niña dibujaba un divertido gesto como sintiendo que le hubieran regañado pero aun entretenida al parecer con lo que sucedía

_- pero suena muy aburrido "señorita yamanaka" es mas bonito tía-_ la niña reía con el entusiasmo de que le permitieran llamarla así, si su tío Gaara lo aceptaba seria todo un suceso para la pequeña

_- Mi nombre es Ino y a mi me gustaría mucho que los dos me llamaran así-_ la niña sonreía no sin un atisbo de resignación en su rostro, mientras su tío la bajaba una vez mas

_- tu mama te llama otra vez, no debes escapar de ella- _una vez mas la niña era regañada por su tío pero sabia que de no regresar no solo su tío le reprendería

_- esta bien, adiós Ino-neesan_

_- así me gusta mas, nos vemos luego-_ la niña corría para alcanzar a su mama pues sabia, caminaba mas adelante que el kazekage- _y que hay de usted kazekage…-_ ino preguntaba pues la verdad era muy extraño que le llamaran con tanta formalidad- _¿Ino esta bien?-_

_- será un placer Ino-san-_ para la ojiazul era un gran avanze tratándose del serio pelirrojo pero con aquello se sentía realmente cómoda, la mano del kazekage tomo de su hombro y le invito a seguir caminando hacia el hogar que le esperaba, se encontraban ya a las puertas del palacio del kazekage, y el le invitaba a pasar, se daba cuenta en ese momento que su llegada a Suna fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba se sentía mucho mejor y libre de aquel miedo que le hacia su presa con lo incierto que le esperaba, pero había logrado sentirse mejor no deseaba pensar en nada mas…

- _Pequeña problemática…- _aquella voz apenas llegaba a ella como un susurro y con ello estremecía cada centímetro de su piel sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su ropa y temió lo que sabia tendría que enfrentar en algún momento, su corazón se detenía y sentía el peso del dolor oprimiendo su pecho pero por ahora solo seguía caminando, todo lo que le rodeaba parecía desparecer y solo voces llegaban a su mente

_- Papi papi…-_ y aun pese a toda la alergia con la que la pequeña le llamaba, esas palabras se clavaban hiriendo el frágil corazón de la recién llegada a Suna…

XxXxXx Cerca ya de la frontera xXxXxX

La pareja viajaba con velocidad al destino que les mantenía unidos, cada uno de sus pasos le hacia ansiar mas y mas el llegar y poder al fin separar ese camino que les ataba solo a ellos y sin embargo…

_- Estas cansado-_ las palabras no eran por parte de la chica una simple afirmación, lo decía con cierto reproche y con la intención de que el joven que le acompañaba cediera a detenerse para recuperar las fuerzas que le hicieran falta, pero ante la cuestión el pelinegro solo le miro una vez mas con el desprecio ya característico en esos bellos ónix, la castaña, frustrada no encontraba la manera de hacerle entender pues era mas que claro para ella que cada una de sus palabras representaban para el Uchiha nada mas que un reto y que en nada iba a ceder con ella, pero que mas podía pensar, el joven sabia que no volvería a ceder a lo que consideraba solo los juegos de su compañera, ya para él esto había llegado demasiado lejos y eran solo sus deseos de llegar a Suna lo que le mantenía en pie, pues ella tenia razón, estaba cansado, y su cuerpo necesitaba esas fuerzas para poder continuar, pero era un joven que no se daría por vencido, la castaña que le acompañaba, a su juicio, merecía el padecer con el su cansancio, sabia bien también que para ella el viaje no era tan difícil como para el, que todo lo que decía y hacia era para darle un descanso a el, pero gustaba de ignorar todo esto basándose en la decisión que ya había tomado, no cedería a nada que viniera de ella, no le iba a apoyar en nada no la tomaría en cuenta, y cada uno de estos pensamientos se reflejaban en los tratos que la maestra de las armas recibiera de él _– no lo hago por preocuparme pero si algo llega a pasar tu cansancio seria solo un estorbo- _la joven le reclamaba una vez mas armándose de una nueva estrategia no muy separada de la realidad era bien cierto que el lugar en el que viajaban no era del todo seguro, los limites en los que ni konoha ni Suna poseían dominio alguno se encontraban abiertos para los robos por la cantidad de personas que viajan entre estas aldeas, no lo consideraba un riesgo pues sabiase perfectamente capaz de acabar con cualquier ladrón que se acercara pero no podía desestimar el hecho de que su compañero no pudiera defenderse, en que pensaba, era el heredero Uchiha y aun pensando en eso debía convencerle de descansar

_- No me subestimes lo puedes lamentar-_ el azabache no hacia mas que retarle, contrariarle y cada vez era mas difícil no caer en sus provocaciones, mas aun de lo que había sido al principio del viaje, el joven no apartaba esa mirada retadora de ella, mas con todo y lo intimidante que era sabia la chica que no debía caer ella tampoco sostenía la mirada con un mismo ímpetu pero con una intención totalmente contraria, el joven amenazador, tomo una de sus kunais y a los pocos segundos de lanzarle este se detuvo al impactar con el grueso escudo que llevaba cierto hombre a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban –_ adelántate y no me causes problemas_

_- yo te pedi que descansaras y nunca fue tu intención el acordar conmigo que te hace pensar que yo te obedeceré-_ el joven giro su cuerpo frustrado en mas por la actitud de la chica pero no le importo mas, un grupo de hombres se acercaba a la pareja 15 tal vez unos cuantos mas fue el calculo de los dos jóvenes pero el numero no era lo que les importaba era el tiempo que les tomaría, deseaban mas que nada llegar pronto y esto solo era un inconveniente, solo esperaban no fuera mas de unos cuantos minutos varios de los hombres se adelantaron a gran velocidad tratando de atacar con armas grandes, espadas lanzas y alguna shuriken que llegara hasta ellos, mas no, ni las armas lanzadas ni los hombres que les atacaban llegaban hasta su objetivo una a una las armas eran desviadas y los hombres caían inconscientes tras acercarse al terreno des Uchiha o de la kunoichi, tras el tumulto de hombres que se encontraban inconscientes llegaron tres mas.

Uno de ellos les miraba atento pelear antes de que todo se acabara.

– _Muy hábiles no lo creen?-_ el mismo hombre se refería a las personas que le acompañaban a cada lado quienes solo asintieron a sus palabras dos kunais se dirigieron a ellos mas al joven le pareció innecesario siquiera esquivarlos pues según su vista no habían sido lanzados con la dirección correcta hacia el, y ella podría arreglárselas sola, pero contrario, antes de finalizar su trayectoria hacia el uno de ellos fue desviado por la shuriken de su compañera mientras que el otro contra sus pronósticos desgarro parte de la tela de su traje y marco en su hombro una herida, el azabache resintió el golpe y llevo una de sus manos al hombro afectado

_- Te dije que serias un estorbo-_ la chica se adelanto a el y en el camino cuando poso sus ojos sobre el joven pudo notar el efecto de sus palabras sintió el escalofrió en su cuerpo de aquella gélida mirada y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse solo un segundo realmente esa mirada le demostró la magnitud de los duros sentimientos del joven hacia ella, pero no podía solo sentirse mal, recogió de alguna parte de la arena el kunai que lo hirió y lo miro con gran detenimiento, mientras que en las personas que los miraban no podía percibir ninguna intención de atacar hasta el momento _-Mierda_- la chica giro al momento en que tras ella se oía el sonido sordo que hacia el cuerpo del joven al impactar con el suelo, giro, pues sintió aproximarse los tres hombres

_- Bien ahora que tu novio no esta para defenderte debería ser mas fácil_- el hombre se acerco con movimientos rápidos tratando no de lastimarle si no de solo atraparle pero en nada funciono

_- que equivocados están-_ la joven sonrió y con la habilidad que la caracteriza desenrollando dos de sus pergaminos en el aire, varias arnas trataban de impactar con los hombres fallando por pequeñas medidas pero llevando a los tres a impactarse unos con otros hasta que se vieron rodeados y atrapados entre todas las armas lanzadas, el golpe final fue la explosión de los sellos que llevaban cada una de esas armas que finamente acabo con aquella molestia _- maldición sasuke_- para la castaña fue fácil deshacerse del arsenal que había en el campo de batalla al enredar sus pergaminos, a prisa supo q había algo mas de lo cual preocuparse, el joven Uchiha no estaba inconsciente pero lo suficiente débil para no lograr levantarse, la castaña se acerco a el con una mirada furiosa, sabia que esa debía ser su actitud, debía demostrarle que con su terquedad no había ganado nada, no importa que le costara mas odio de el –_te lo advertí_

_- cállate_- el joven sintió su cuerpo ser levantado por la joven hasta acercarlo lo suficiente a ella, la chica llevo sus labios hasta su herida, pero la calidez del contacto hizo al joven sentirse asaltado una vez mas quiso alejarse de ella pero fue inútil solo logro que el dolor que hacia presa a su cuerpo se intensificara por su absurdo movimiento

_- quédate quieto, debo sacar el veneno, aunque creo que seria mejor llevarte inconsciente hasta Suna-_ una vez mas acerco sus labios evitando la visión de aquel rostro del cual el hastió de sentirla tan cerca no desapareció, no podía sentirse mas tonta, como es que podía haber cargado con ese hombre y su frialdad por tanto, se repetía una y otra vez que seria solo por la misión, por su amiga quien sabia le esperaba, pero sabia que no podía convencerse que ya había hecho demasiado, aun después de saber que ya no podía extraer mas veneno no se alejo de el, ese magnetismo que tenia para ella su piel , el cuerpo del joven se alejo de sus labios, y la chica se reprochaba severamente la mediocridad de sus fuerzas, el joven había caído ya inconsciente y no fue difícil adivinar que el veneno había conseguido el efecto deseado, no había para ella mas salida, atentaría contra lo mas sagrado para el Uchiha su orgullo, para ella su estúpido argullo, tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos y poniéndose de pie le apoyo en sus hombros, era indispensable llegar a Suna

Con un ultimo atisbo de conciencia por parte del azabache susurro desde la posición que se encontraba, cerca del oído de ella- no te lo perdonare- ya no hubo en el mas fuerza, y la chica cargo no solo con el cuerpo del joven sino con la consecuencia de un poco mas del desprecio del joven

_- Llegaremos pasado el anochecer-_ sus parpados se cerraron como si aceptara la resignación, ya nada mas le quedaba

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

…la luna, era talvez todo en lo que ella quisiera pensar mas no lo lograba, para que engañarse, esa noche no podría dormir, no es que fuera nuevo lo que le pasaba, cada una de sus noches le pertenecían desde el momento en que había descubierto aquel amor, para volverse después una dolorosa pena en el momento en que él le abandono, intento frenar sus lagrimas una vez mas, apretando sus ojos con la fuerza que imprimía la ira de saberse aun atada a su recuerdo, pero derrotada no le quedo mas que dejar aquel caudal de tristeza caer por su rostro, derrotada y ya débil ante tales pensamientos deseaba que su anhelo se perdiera en ese oscuro azul, marco de la esplendorosa belleza en el cielo de la noche, la luna, una vez mas, no había duda no era la misma que le acompañaba en la intranquilidad con que dormía cuando estaba aun en su aldea, la luna que iluminaba ahora Suna se hacia cada vez mas bella inundada por la melancolía de encubrir con su brillo la tristeza de dos corazones que al saberse juntos una vez mas sufrían atrapados por cadenas que el egoísmo fabrico, la chica no podía hacer mas que llorar salados cristales que se dibujaban en un azul casi tan triste como el que poseían sus ojos tras ver al dueño de su calma nuevamente , el mismo que ahora en su propia habitación compartía la visión de aquel cielo sobre la aldea que ahora era su hogar, el maestro de las sombras se sorprendía, era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón se encontraba en Suna, por fin sentía que no le faltaba una pieza de su alma, su vida entera había arribado a esa aldea aquella mañana, a su lado escucho el murmullo que resopla un suspiro, mas no quería girar no deseaba mirarle, sabia que quien estaba a su lado no era la rubia que le provocaba en embriagante dulzura acariciar su cabello para luego girar y regalarle acompañados de una cautivante sonrisa el hermoso aguamarina de sus deslumbrares ojos, no era ella quien compartía con el la felicidad entera, compartía solo con ella la alegría de ver crecer a su hija, era así como los minutos pasaban para ellos en aquella noche, toda empapada de sus recuerdos y no mas que eso, mas no aparecían de la misma manera en que acostumbraban hasta aquel día, esa misma mañana sus recuerdos se nublaban en conciencia del dolor que había regalado una nueva mirada. El maestro de las sombras cargaba ahora en él el peso de haber apagado la luz que poseían en sus recuerdos los mismos zafiros que en esa mañana le miraban ensombrecidos y sin la magia que alguna vez les había regalado el amor, verle otra vez estuvo muy lejos de lo que había esperado con una ansia desmedida, no miro a la chica que quiso sino a aquella a la que abandono, era aquella la imagen que se quedaría en su corazón, el apagado mirar, la sonrisa desaparecida y el desden con que evitaba mirarle hasta que el mismo le había obligado, no podría olvidarlo…

.x. back.x.x.x.

Llevaba ya tanto buscando la habitación, pero no podía detener su caminar, se preguntaba realmente que es lo que buscaba, pero la respuesta se detuvo algunos pasos alejada de el para después volver sobre el camino que seguía, no pudo pensar con claridad en los instantes que descubrió hasta quien le había llevado su ansia, y aun fuera de si su camino continuo siguiéndola, por mas que huyera no quería darse cuanta que de quien escapaba era de él, no tardo mucho, no lo pudo evitar pero conocía este lugar mejor que ella, y tras tanto caminar ignorando su rumbo esta vez lo hacia sacando ventaja de su conocimiento, que sencillo. Ella se encontraba sin voluntad de sus pasos, pero no hacia falta preguntarse que era lo que sucedía, lentas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro temiendo de la proximidad que se acordaba en los acompasados pasos de ambos.

_-termina ya con tu técnica_- sus ojos se negaban la vista de todo lo que sucedía, y su mente y cuerpo actuaban a defensa propia.

_- no, hasta que me mires_- no bromeaba con aquello, deseo reflejarse en ese hipnótico azul desde que había salido de su antigua aldea, y ahora lo deseaba hasta los huesos, no tenia derecho de negarle ese mágico deleite- mírame-

_- ¡termínala!- _su mano dibujo en el rostro del joven el mismo camino del contacto que secaba sus lagrimas, ambos temían y disfrutaban al tiempo del estremecedor contacto del otro, tan suave como el poseedor de las sombras lo deseara, sus cuerpos se acercaron, ella descifraba su intención y temía por su calma, pero un instante antes de hacer presa de si a los sonrosados labios de la chica, el joven de ojos ónix se descubrió ahogado en un mar de tristeza, desolación y profundo rencor, desde sus ojos le sofoca ese azul que asemejaba un mar sin vida, un cielo sin sol, carente de su luz, la luz que el mismo apago, respirar su agitado aliento le hería y descubrió en el aguamarina de sus ojos abiertos, mirándole, la mas dolorosa de las consecuencias de su error, la técnica se rompió, y el sintió sus fuerzas esfumarse, sus piernas flaquear y se esforzó por mantenerse en pie, de frente al rostro apagado de su acompañante, ella se alejo despacio, hasta desaparecer por un largo pasillo que hacia esquina con el lugar en el que se encontraban, no seria difícil seguirla, tras ella pequeñas manchas en el piso dibujaban el rumbo que seguían, la marcas sobre el piso que dejaba el caer de sus lagrimas, pero esta vez no tenia el valor para volver a mirarle, retrocedió en el camino contrario hasta llegar a una ventana cercana, mirando atreves de ella hacia el jardín se encontró con una sonriente rubia de alta coleta que jugaba con dos grandes marionetas manejadas por su tío un poco alejado de la pequeña

_- se ve tan contenta-_ alzo la vista hasta la mujer que le hablaba no percibió cuando fue que llego hasta su lado

_- tiene tu vitalidad-_ contesto él disimulando lo que realmente padecía en el momento

_- extraña a sus padres, vallamos a jugar con ella-_ tomo de su mano mientras lo conducía hacia unas largas escaleras, sonriendo porque su esposo no había puesto ninguna objeción esta vez

_- temari…-_ ella temió de sus palabras, se acerco a él y le obligo al silencio con un beso, para seguir caminando con el de su mano, llegando al jardín percibió lo cálido del clima en el lugar, ese ambiente tan agradable, sensible al terminar de la tarde no faltaba mucho para el anochecer, él temía de la noche

_- papi, tengo sueño…-_ la niña frotaba sus ojos mientras el le cargaba en brazos y ella quedaba poco a poco, profundamente dormida.

.x.x.x. fin del flash back .x.x.x.

Con ese recuerdo ambos cayeron en brazos del anhelado sueño pero por mas que lo desearan no era un sueño que pudieran disfrutar.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando en la habitación de la embajadora de la hoja, interrumpieron golpes arrebatado y estridentes en su puerta, ella avanzo hasta la puerta con prisa y al abrir, matsuri una ninja de la arena que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su llegada dio a ella la noticia de que dos ninjas mas provenientes de su aldea habían llegado hacia poco hasta las puertas de Suna, una chica y un joven, siendo el ultimo quien causara su preocupación, estaba herida, envenenado según le dijeron, la joven había pedido un medico, la había pedido a ella, siguiéndola se dio cuenta de que personas se trataban y aunque extrañada no pregunto dando prioridad en atender al Uchiha herido, tras entrar en la habitación del joven un reporte de el resto de los médicos que se encontraban ahí le dieron ciertas nociones de lo que sucedía pero había aun dudas que solo la chica que había visto antes de entrar podía aclarar, salió para hablar con ella.

_-tenten, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas, pero…-_ la chica atrapo a la castaña en un abrazo necesitado de consuelo, la maestra de armas sintió la humedad que dibujaba pequeñas gotas en su ropa, correspondió el abrazo con la efusividad necesaria para que ella sintiera su sincero apoyo

_- Ino…-_ los susurros se acompañaron por el lento movimiento de armas al separarse, la joven medico miro a ella a los ojos

_- tenten ¿Qué arma lo hirió?-_ la cuestionada bajo su vista y acordó de todo lo sucedido

_- un kunai, el filo del kunai estaba modificado, no solo para permitir el flujo del veneno, la navaja también cambiaba la dirección del arma al ser lanzada, la herida no cicatrizo era profunda pero no parece que haya avanzado en algo_

_- lo se es culpa del veneno, el veneno hace que el chakra reduzca la velocidad y la continuidad con la que avanza normalmente por su cuerpo, lo debilita, y hace que sus funciones sean lentas, las células de su piel no actúan para regenerarse_

_-¿se desangrara?-_ la chica de mirada marrón preguntaba con acentuada preocupación por todo lo que le comentaban

_- pareciera pero la fluidez de su sangre también es lenta-_ el rostro de la castaña reflejaba lo mucho que afectaba en su corazón el estado del chico, y era algo que su rubia amiga no podía evitar notar

_-si sus heridas son atendidas de la manera correcta no pasara ningún peligro, tenten, estoy segura que en toda Suna no hay nadie que sepa atender heridas de armas como tu- _a tiempo que lo decía la ojiazul delineaba en su brazo una delgada cicatriz que comenzaba en la naciente de su muñeca hasta la media de su brazo, levanto después su vista y continuo – quiero que seas tu quien cuide de el por las siguientes dos noches, en unas horas caerá la mañana y yo debo comenzar las negociaciones con el kazekage, por favor se tu quien lo atienda

_- no creo que sea lo que el quiere-_ ella sabia que Ino ignoraba a lo que se refería, pero no le sorprendía que insistiera hasta hacerla decir que si, y esa manera de ella para convencerla la llevaba siempre a un si

_- a diferencia de ti a mi no me importa lo que el quiere o no, si sobrevive podrá decirme que es lo que quiere, pero eso depende de tus correctos cuidados_

_- esta bien_- ella accedió sin mucha opción a negarse, tal vez ella tenia razón, toda su vida había aprendido como cuidar y sanar de estas heridas, le asistirían algunos otros médicos pero ella tendría que cambiar los vendajes, lavar el corte como debía y atarla de manera que evitara que la sangre fluyera fuera de su cuerpo, era esa su tarea, pero deseaba convencerse que lo haría por la misión, por su amiga y no por el, ¿es que debía convencerse?, porque simplemente no estaba convencida

_- me tengo que ir-_ ella desapareció de aquella sala y la nueva encargada del joven entro a la habitación en que Sasuke descansaba, seguía inconsciente, cuando la vieron entrar el resto de ninjas como lo había ordenado la rubia de konoha, salieron del cuarto dejando sobre una mesa cercana vendajes, agua, y cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera necesitar, cerca de la cama en el centro del cuarto había una silla en la que ella se acomodo cerca del lugar en el que el dormía, no duro mucho sentada, pronto se encontraba inclinada sobre el cuerpo del joven, con una de sus manos toco su frente percibiendo la elevada temperatura en su cuerpo a causa de la fiebre, la otra se detuvo en el vendaje en el hombro del chico, tras unos instantes cerca de su oído susurro

- _perdóname, pero ahora yo cuidare de ti-_ de los labios de el resoplo un largo suspiro.

* * *

espero enserio les haya gustado tanto como a mi y xomo yo se que me quieren reclamar x la tradanza xq lo merezco ps vamos!! dejen un review y de paso me dicen q tal me quedo y si les gusto!!! andenle graz x leer!!

de paso agradezco a las lectoras (me imagino) que han dejado un review a la historia pero no he podido contestarles pues no se como contactarlas jijiji:ç

tamy: pues se que tarde y que no tengo perdon de dios pero espero puedas seguir al corriente con la historia y que leas este capitulo que lo disfrutes mucho y pases a dejar otro review!! ya llegaron a suna y aun queda mucho por suceder!!

***SaSuTen***: bueno muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el capitulo anterior y por tus porras jiji, me hace muy feliz que la historia te agrade asi como mi manera de escribir muchas grax x tus palabras y si sigues con esto espero con ansias tu siguiente review!!

juno: pues como lo pediste aqui sta la continuacion de la historia paa que puedas seguir disfrutandola te digo llo mismo que unas lineas antes graz x tus palabras me alientan mucho para seguir escribiendo de ti tambn espero un review

y gracias tambien a las personas con las q si puedo contactarme pero no esta demas mencionarlas!! :

sweetHyuga grax x los animos!!, x cierto tu tambien tienes una historia x ahi q debes continuar eh!! me muero de ganas x saber q es lo q va a pasar!!

Neith akemi: tus fics shikaino cada vez me gustan mas!! oooo pasa a decirme q tal me quedo la escena entre estos dos si!!!

eve-luna: aqui sta la conti me tarde pero cumpli espero t haya gustado y pases a opinar!!

y un agradecimiento muy especial a Frederica Bernkastel!! muchas gracias por la ayuda espero no m la niegues por tardada y te des tu tiempo para leer este capitulo y recomendarme unas mejoras, las valoro mucho!!! gracias!!

bye bye!! ^.^


End file.
